


The Kids in the North

by Goddessofaphrodisia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofaphrodisia/pseuds/Goddessofaphrodisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut ahead!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was years later after the Battle of the Bastards was won and Jon Snow was named King in the North. Throughout the years following his rule, he had fallen in love with, what he later found out to be him first cousin, Sansa Stark. Although, most of Winterfell was iffy on their relationship they soon realized that many other family's had Wed siblings or cousin as well, but most didn't grow up like Jon or Sansa and the people of Winterfell trusted them not to make a wrong decision.

Three years after their wedding, Sansa birthed a baby boy. The small hairs on his head were the color of Jon's and when his eyes opened they shown the same blue as Sansa's. 

"What shall we call him." Sansa asked Jon tiredly as she looked down as the newborn in her arms.

"Rheagon, sort of like my father's name. I never knew him, but I want my son to know me.

"Rheagon, Rheagon Stark." Sansa confirmed.

-

A year after the birth of Rheagon, Sansa gave birth to a baby girl. The small child had the silver-white hair of Jon's father and her eyes where violet.

"Our little Targaryen." Jon whispered.

"Our Targaryen daughter." Sansa agreed.

"What shall her name be?" Jon asked.

"I was thinking... Clarissa?" Sansa tried.

"Hello, Clarisse Stark." Jon whispered down at the baby in his wife's arms.


	2. When they were older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!

Rheagon was 8 and 10 while Clarissa was 7 and 10. Both refused to marry if not for love which Jon and Sansa respected.  
  
"Clary! Clary!" Rheagon's voice echoed through the castle as he ran down the corridors looking for his hiding sister. He began to slow down in time for him to see the movement in the curtains. He snuck up slowly before pulling the curtains aside and wrapping his arms around the girl.  
  
"Sister, it seems like I gave caught you. That means I win. Winners always get a prize sister, do I get one?" Rheagon asked the short blonde in front of him.  
  
"And what would you want dear bother?" Clarissa responded, violet eyes gazing into his blue orbs. Her teeth lightly caught her bottom lip as she stared up at him. Rheagon smirked and grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chamber.  
  
Once the pair where in Rheagon's chambers, he wasted no time. His lips met hers and the kiss was full of passion. His hands undid the ribbons that binded her dress. He soon moved his lips across her jaw and neck causing her to moan in pleasure.  
  
Clarissa removed her dress fully and rid Rheagon of his clothes as well. She decided to take charge and back her older brother up to him bed. She pushed his chest more, signaling for him to sit.  
  
She leaned closed to him, her hardened nipples lightly rubbed against his chest and her lips gentle grazed his earlobe before she whispered, "You wanted a prize, big brother? How about I suck your big hard cock."   
  
As the words left her mouth, her small hand wrapped around his member. Clary dropped to her knees while pumping his length. She licked up his shaft before place a kiss at the tip. Groans fell from Rheagon's lips as Clarissa took him into her mouth.  
  
She took him inch by inch. She bobbed her head up and down his thick member. His fingers laced through her long blonde hair.   
  
When Rheagon was close he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her hair and started to fuck her mouth and she let him. She knew her throat would be raw, but she loved him taking control. She loved when he showed her who she belonged to.  
  
Rheagon pulled out of her mouth just in time to shoot his load all over his sister's tits.  
  
"I think another part of my reward should be you keeping my seed on your breasts until I fuck you tonight, sweet sister." Rheagon said, as he cupped his sister's cheek.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, big brother." Clarissa replied. Then the pair of them got dressed and exited Rheagon's chamber.


End file.
